wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mountain Goat Hike
An episode of Wild Kratts. Plot Rapid Rodrigo returns, this time as a hiker and takes the Wild Kratts to see mountain goats in the North American mountains. When a young mountain goat tags along in their adventure, he is quite a handful. Will the Wild Kratts and Rapid Rodrigo reach the mountain top in time? Trivia Aviva invents suction cup shoes in this episode. The Createrra VX is currently given an ejector seat invented by Aviva. Jimmy gets hurt after slipping down a slippery cliff and Allison comes to his rescue by putting a bandage on his right leg. Quotes: Martin: What's happening here? Chris: Aviva wants to surprise us with two of her latest inventions. Come on, bro. Let's see what she's got. Martin: All right. Seconds later. Allison: I wonder what it is. Ttark: Rocket jet skis? Zoboo: Is it a jet pack? Jimmy: New climbing gears? Koki: You guys will just have to wait and see. Aviva: I now present to you guys my latest inventions. My first one took two weeks to complete. And now it's done. Allison: What's the invention? Ttark: Yeah, partner. What is it? Aviva: Behold, my latest invention! My all new Gecko Suction Cup Shoes. Ta-da! Zoboo: Mangatsika! Wall walking shoes! Jimmy: Awesome. Chris and Martin: Wow! Allison: Now we can really walk on walls. Chris: Climbing will be much more fun. Martin: Yeah, bro. While you do all the climbing, I'll do all the hiking. Jimmy: Oh, yeah. We're about to go on a hike. Koki: And those shoes sure would be useful. Zoboo: Ooh, ooh. Aviva, can I test them on? Aviva: Sure, Zob. Zoboo: Thanks a bunch. (puts them on) Mangatsika. I feel different. Not the same. This kind of feeling I can't explain. Aviva: I guess my Gecko shoes does work on lemurs too. (laughs) Zoboo: (laughs) I'm walking on walls! Ttark: Great job, Zoboo. Zoboo: Whoa! (falls) I meant to do that. Everyone laughs. Aviva: Well, let's keep on adventuring. Chris: You don't have to ask us twice. We're going on a hike to see mountain goats. Who's in? All: Me! Allison: And I'll bring my EMT kit just in case one of you guys get hurt. Aviva: Great thinking, Al. My mobile invention kit is ready. Jimmy: I can't wait to bump into some surprises along our hike. Allison: Are you guys ready to begin our Creature hike? All: Yeah. Chris: Come on, Wild Kratts. Let's go. Scene change The Wild Kratts had reached their destination. Jimmy sets down the Tortuga nice and easy. Jimmy: Ok, everyone. We're here. Martin: All right. Let's start our hike. Zoboo: Mangatsika. This place is amazing. Ttark: Yeah. Look at all those mountains. Chris: Let's go. Follow me. Seconds later, unknown to the Wild Kratts, a mysterious figure sneaks up and follows behind Zoboo. Meanwhile, back with the Wild Kratts. Chris: Got to climb this mountain. Koki: Are we there yet? Chris: Nope. Jimmy: I don't see any mountain goats around here. Ttark: Me either. They could be sleeping. Martin: You won't have to wait long. Look, everyone! All: Mountain goats. Aviva: Wow, mountain goats. Zoboo: (still walking with his Gecko shoes on) Mangatsika, I need to get a closer look. Chris: You will soon. Allison: Guys, check out the cute mountain goat kid. All: Awww.